Tan solo por Amor
by E.BACKER
Summary: cap 8. los enredos...
1. Chapter 1

**I**

_Dos años, "años," han pasado desde que deje mi país. Y todavía me pregunto si tome la decisión correcta.- ¡¡ lo sabes¡¡ sale mi pequeño fantasma interior, ¡¡sabes que fue lo mejor¡ otro fantasma me grita por mi otro oído "tus sentimientos te hacen dudar."_

_¿Qué será de él? Es la pregunta que me hecho todo este tiempo; solo haz sabido sobre el ámbito profesional, pero de lo que siente, como ha llevado todo este tiempo su vida personal…absolutamente nada…_

_No te haz atrevido a llamarlo, no quieres escuchar esa voz pasiva y sarcástica, ¿que tal Mogami san? ¿Que tal el trabajo?...e imaginar esa sonrisa mientras te habla…nooooo_

_Mi partida fue tan abrupta, que dejo a más de uno sorprendido, A Ren lo deje en chock, supongo que creyó que le contaría una noticia tan importante, con anticipación, y no se lo diría como si nada, le di un tonto adiós, un adiós que me vi forzada a decir._

_**Flash Back**_

_pero que gran noticia es esta Mogami san. – Yahiro- san acaba de quedar sorprendido y no dejaba de mirar a Ren, esperando su reacción._

_Acaban de proponérmelo.- trate de explicar con la sonrisa mas fingida.- es una gran oportunidad para una novata como yo…no creo tener…_

_No tienes que dar tantas explicaciones Mogami san.- Ren salio por fin de su silencio y dio una de sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas con doble sentido.- nadie rechazaría esta oportunidad, solo un tonto._

_Ren…_

_Es cierto.- mire a Yahiro- san.- son las palabras que esperaba de mi sempai._

_¿y cuéntanos te iras sola?- Yahiro, quería cortar el momento de silencio de la sala._

_No. Me iré con Mió- sama, fue ella quien me ayudara para obtener ese papel en el extranjero, desde ahora ella será mi representante._

_Wau que cambios, y ¿por cuanto tiempo te vas?_

_Indefinido.-baje la cabeza no soportaba mas tiempo estar allí, Ren no me decía nada, también que podía pedir.- debo irme.- me acerque a una distancia prudente de él.- le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi, siempre quedare en deuda con usted, si algún día…llegara a necesitarme…_

_Mogami san no debes preocuparte por nadie mas que en ti. Te deseo un buen viaje. – esas fueron sus ultimas y dolorosas palabras. _

_También te deseo lo mejor…- era la ultima vez, la ultima vez- adiós Ren…- me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, lo había tuteado, no permití que dijera mas y me fui con una sonrisa._

_**Fin – flash back**_

_Despierta.- abrí mis ojos, Mió estaba con unos papeles dándome aire, yo me encontraba recostada en una de las sillas en medio de la piscina, donde hacia una sesión de fotos._

_Perdón, ¿ya empezamos?_

_Dirás, terminamos. Te lo preguntare una vez mas.- me dijo con resignación.- estas segura de tu decisión, mira el futuro brillante que haz cosechado aquí._

_Tendré futuros brillantes a todos los lugares que valla, Mió, mientras tenga mi talento y esta pasión por la actuación, brillare en cualquier lugar. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si. Regresare a Japón y no cambiare mi decisión._

* * *

_Que linda se ve, seguirá los mismos pasos de su madre, será toda una belleza._

_La pequeña ha crecido mucho._

_Han pasado años Ren, ya no es una niña._

_En el salón estaba una adolescente tocando el piano_

_Uno, dos. Ay tiene que salirme la melodía._

_Como estas hoy Maria chan._

_Ren, muy feliz._

_Ya lo vemos, y podemos saber el motivo de tu alegría._

_Todos lo sabrán, será la alegría de todos.- hablaba en medio de sonrisas, no podía disimulara su alegría_

_¿Tiene que ver con tus lecciones de piano? _

_Algo hay de ello yahiro san. Debo practicar mas, quiero sorprender a mi onecha._

_¿onecha? – Ren entro en la conversación. A la única que llama así es…no puede ser._

_Quiero recibir a mi onecha con su canción favorita junto al piano, esa será mi manera de darle la bienvenida._

_Eso quiere decir…- yahiro abrió la oca mirando a ren._

_Siiiii, onecha regresa pronto a casa, me llamo hace dos días para confirmármelo, termina su trabajo allá y tomara el vuelo enseguida para Japón. Ay he hecho tantos planes para las dos. ¡¡Soy tan feliz¡¡_

_Me alegro por ti Maria, se que la extrañabas mucho._

_Usted también la extrañaba Ren._

_Eh…_

_Tuvo que extrañar a mi onicha, ya que los dos se veían muy lindos cuando actuaban juntos, todos dicen que eran la mejor pareja, ¡¡si señor¡¡_

_Si, Mogami san es una excelente actriz, seguro que ha crecido profesionalmente._

_En todos los aspectos.- fue el susurro de yahiro san.- la he visto en varias revistas, se ha puesto muy linda._

_Si, bueno seguiré ensayando, escúcheme Ren._

_Claro._

_Te lo dije_

_A que te refieres Yahiro_

_Las chicas de su tipo crecen demasiado rápido…_

_No tuve la oportunidad de ver ese crecimiento, y no por mi causa._

_Yahiro no dijo mas, no tenía como refutar eso, nunca entendió por que Kyoko se fue. Todo estaba bien, acababan de terminar de filmar luna oscura, además pronto salio un proyecto que la lanzaría a la fama, un proyecto que había hecho felices a los dos. Kyoko y Ren serian protagonistas, Kyoko bailaba de la alegría y Ren sonreía con sinceridad por fin._

_¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces? Porque Kyoko cancelo todo y se fue…dejaste muy lastimado con tu decisión a Ren…Kyoko chan._

_HOLA¡¡¡_

_mi nombre es lady, y es mi primer fic de la serie skip beat, este anime del cual me enamore y espero con emocion la segunda temporada...¡¡¡_

_les invito a leer y espero y quiero recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias```bye_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Dentro de una hora tienes una entrevista, así que puedes descansar por ahora. ¿deseas que te traiga algo de comer?

No gracias yahiro.

Ren me gustaría que confieras en mí, a parte de ser tú representante soy tu amigo o al menos quiero creer eso.

Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado.

Tienes esa cara desde que supiste de su regreso.

Porque siempre tienes que hacerla el centro de todo.- lo miro con cara de fastidio, poniéndose de pie.

Será porque para ti siempre lo fue.- siguió insistiendo yahiro.

Vamos yahiro, han pasado años no creerás…

No te molestare mas, si no quieres contarme.

Yahiro estaba cansado de intentar acercarse todo este tiempo para que ren pudiera hablar con el de sus sentimientos, pro todo había sido en vano. Una vez decido dejarlo solo.

¿Por que se fue?

Dijo en forma de suspiro.

Eh

Es lo que siempre quise preguntarle, pero no me atreví. Solo me puse frente suyo y le sonreí, le di una mas de mis entupidas sonrisas indiferentes.

Quizás ella esperaba alguna respuesta de tu parte, como todas las chicas con las cuales haz estado y las cuales dejaste ir.

Es eso lo que me atormenta…sabes que tuve la solución en mis manos y la deje ir. Pero ella…yo quería tiempo, pensé que gracias al trabajo que haríamos juntos ella comenzaría a darse cuenta…

Ren tu no fuiste capaz por ti mismo de aceptar los sentimientos hacia Kyoko como querías que ella…

Es cierto, - como si algo volviera a su mente, apareció una triste sonrisa en sus labios.- yo necesite a un pollo.

¿Qué?

Nada. Es mejor cerrar este asunto, supongo que Mogami vendrá cambiada, nada volverá a hacer como antes.

Entonces es mejor darse por vencido, tienes razón quizás ella encontró a otro hombre que fue capaz de confesar sus sentimientos y ahora venga a mostrarnos el anillo de compromiso.

Yahiro daba vueltas como si estuviera con el vestido de novia puesto, tenia una linda sonrisa, hasta que apareció Ren vestido de sacerdote con una hacha en la mano.

Valoro mi vida.- es lo único que pudo decir, cuando los ojos de ren salieron chispas.

* * *

Maria estaba buscando a Mokosan, quería darle las nuevas noticias, estaba tan alegre y distraída.

Adivina quien soy…soy

Una persona se puso por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

…

¿nada?

O…o

Uhh

¡¡¡Oneecha¡¡¡¡ - la niña se lanzo a los brazos de la joven que le daba una radiante sonrisa.

Estoy feliz de verte Maria, pero que linda te haz puesto.

No más que tu onecha, no más que tú. Eres mi princesa de mis cuentos.

Y tu mi pequeña princesita, pero como haz crecido.

Tenia que darte la bienvenida, ¿por que no me avisaste para recogerte?

Me gustaba darte la sorpresa.

A mi también, pero quería que escucharas como toco el piano.

Tendremos tiempo para ello, mi tiempo será exclusivamente para ti Maria.

¿En serio? Que bueno, por que cuando viajaba a New York tenias mucho trabajo.

Pero ahora estoy aquí.

Siiii.- tomo las manos de Kyoko.- Ven vamos a ver a mi abuelo.

Espera un poco.

¿Que pasa onecha?

Tengo que esperar a Lisuka -san

¿También vino?

Por supuesto, ella es mi mano derecha.

Pues esa mano derecha me da miedo, por su culpa te fuiste, no se lo perdono.

Maria…no quiero seas grosera con ella. ¿Entendido?

Bien. ¡¡Vamos¡¡ ella nos encontrara, vamos.

* * *

buen día ren, yahiro.

Buenos días.

Quería hablar contigo, sobre una nueva propuesta que recibí.

Aquí me tiene jefe. ¿De que se trata?

Bueno, es una película que se basa en la relación de dos jóvenes enamorados. Como ya se demostró que puedes desempeñar papeles amorosos, haz sido elegido.

Estoy interesado señor takarada

Bien, yahiro le llegara una copia en su oficina. Bien pasando…

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta sorpresivamente, haciendo que los allí presentes centraran su vista hacia ese lugar.

Abuelo mira a quien traje.

Maria se hizo a un lado, y permitió que pasara Kyoko. Quien dio una sonrisa a todos y saludo haciendo una inclinación.

Un gusto verlos de nuevo.

La chica nota la presencia de ren y se quedo congelada el chico también se quedo en el mismo estado.

Parecía que estaban reconociéndose después de todo este tiempo.

Kyoko nota que ren se veía mas atractivo que nunca y ese porte misterioso lo hacia ver mas maravilloso. Si eso era posible.

Ren fue el mas asombrado, sabia que kyoko era bonita, pero el tiempo había hecho maravillas con aquella jovencita. Ahora vestía elegantemente, su cabello había crecido, era un hermoso negro con ondas. Era la princesa que siempre quiso ser.

Por un momento los demás miraban la escena, yahiro imaginaban que ellos dos estaban en el medio de un puente y que los demás que estaban en la sala, estaban ahogándose.

Kyoko chan,- pero que sorpresa, que alegría tenerte con nosotros.

La alegría es mía. Yahiro, ren.

Ah…kyoko chan pero que bonita te haz puesto, wau haz crecido.

Y usted no ha cambiado nada, los años no han pasado por usted.

Oh gracias. Ren no vas a darle palabras de bienvenida.

Me da gusto verte moga…

Kyoko,- le dio una amable sonrisa que lo dejo sorprendido.- creo que ya es hora que me llame kyoko.

Es cierto, ya no son maestro y alumna, son colegas.

Kyoko haremos una fiesta, tipo griega para celebrar tu llegada.- comento el señor takarada, comenzando a probarse vestimentas.

Jeje…usted tampoco ha cambiado señor. Me gustaría la fiesta pero el tipo…

Mi abuelo esta bromeando onecha.

No…yo

¡¡Abuelo¡¡

¿Vino sola kyoko?

No, regrese con Lisuka -san, se quedo arreglando unos asuntos, tenia tantas ganas de entrar a la agencia que la perdí de vista.

Supongo que tiene mucho trabajo ren, sus excelentes trabajos llegaron hasta América.

Ren seguía sorprendiéndose por la actitud de la chica, había alejado todos los formalismos con el, no le desagradaba, pero no podía reconocerla.

Si no me puedo quejar, aquí también hemos escuchado buenos comentarios sobre ti.

He tratado de hacer un buen trabajo como actriz, sobre todo de disfrutar mi carrera.

Me alegro que ames lo que haces.

Como no hacerlo, es lo único que puedo amar. – le dio una mirada, que le pareció melancólica a ren.- ¿saben donde puedo encontrar a mokosan?

Iremos a buscarla y después iremos de compras.

Maria, kyoko debe estar exhausta por el viaje, es mejor que descanse.

No se preocupe, le prometí toda mi atención, así que iremos…

A una entrevista.

Lisuka -san

Buenas días con todos.

Bienvenida Lisuka -san.

Gracias señor. Kyoko ya arregle el departamento donde vivirás, tu carro, las cuentas y tus entrevistas.

¿Todo eso lo hizo ahora? Espere dijo entrevistas.

Así es, te lo estuve comentando en el avión

¿avión?

No me digas que estabas con los audífonos mientras te hablaba.

No quiero ir a ningún set ahora lisuka, tengo planes.

Lo siento, tu agenda esta saturada.

Comprendo

Te esperare en el auto. Permiso.

Es una representante muy eficiente

Y autoritaria, pero se que lo hace por mi bien.

Entonces…

Maria chan kyoko tiene trabajos importantes, debes comprender.

Nos escapamos.

Eh

Como lo hacíamos en América. ¡¡Si¡¡quien será el anzuelo.

…¿por que me miran a mi?

¿Podría distraer a Lisuka -san ?, por favor yahiro san.

¿Pero como? – esa mujer me da pánico, tiene la mirada del demonio.

No se preocupen quiero comentarle sobre un proyecto nuevo, para ti Kyoko.

¿En serio?

Después te comentare el argumento, pueden irse a divertirse.

Señor, esta hablando…- ren quiso comentar algo, estaba sospechando, pero el jefe no le permitió seguir.

Gracias.

Ven con nosotros ren sama.

No, diviértanse ustedes dos

Lo que sucede es que ren no sabe divertirse Maria, no hay que ponerlo en apuros.

Que quieres decir…

Que me parece que no haz cambiado nada.

Vamonos Maria, nos vemos para la fiesta.

Las acompañare, si me lo permiten.

Si, nos divertiremos más.

Parecen una familia.- fue el sincero pero trágico comentario de yahiro san

…- los dos le dieron un súper mirada.

Me callo.

Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

¿Onecha donde vivirás?

Eh.- Debí preguntarle eso

No lo sabe.

Si lo se…solo que no recuerdo. Pero me dejo la tarjeta con la dirección.

Quiero ir a visitarte todos los días ¿puedo?

Claro. A donde quieres ir primero.

Por un delicioso helado

Iremos en mi auto, o prefieres el tuyo.

No. Esta bien

Onecha ¿ya sabes manejar?

Se puede decir que si, pase el examen pero no lo he puesto en practica. Ya tendré tiempo.

¿ a cambiado algo la agencia, ren?

No

Supongo que tendrás nuevas proyectos de trabajo después de terminar tu ultima serie.

Así es.

Kyoko se puso al lado del copiloto, después que ren les abriera las puertas de su auto. Ella quería conversar amigablemente con el, como siempre, pero parecía que el no.

Creo que no debí llamarte por tu nombre, sin antes consultárselo. Lo siento

¿Qué?

Supongo que ha eso se debe su enfado.

Crees que me molestaría por algo así

Ya no se nada

Bajemos aquí.

* * *

Me parece un trabajo interesante, y un excelente elenco para trabajar.

Si, y ellos dos harían un gran equipo, seria una gran publicidad. los mejores actores del momento juntos en una película.

Bueno, se lo comentare a Kyoko, debo enterarme mas del asunto para saber si en verdad le conviene aceptar el proyecto. Ahora Kyoko ya no es una actriz novata si no toda una celebridad.

Eso lo se Lisuka –san; pero parece que ella quiere volver a trabajar en sus raíces por eso volvió.

No se lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa niña, lo decidió de improviso. y sigue siendo tan cabeza dura que no puede convencerla.

Estoy segura que será para bien, le enviare todo el material de trabajo para que lo estudie, esperare su respuesta.

Claro. Supongo que Ren sama no sabe que Kyoko será su coprotagonista.

No.

Entonces también hay que esperar la respuesta de él.

No creo que Ren tenga ningún problema.

No lo sabremos antes de preguntarle, quizás siga molesta con ella, recuerden que salio del proyecto donde trabajarían juntos.

Eso es lo que nunca entendí Lisuka –san, ¿sabe usted el motivo que tuvo Kyoko chan?

…no

* * *

Parece un ángel, caminamos mucho.

Se ve que te extraño.

Yo también, no hubo momento que no pensara en ella y en todos claro.

¿Por qué regresaste sin previo aviso.

Eh.- esa pregunta sonó como reproche.- tuve ganas.

…- ren la miro con una de " no se te ocurrió algo mejor como respuesta, tonta"

¿no me cree?

Me parece una respuesta…

Rara

Tonta.

Eh…valla si ha cambiado un poco.

A que te refieres

Que cuando quería decir algo, no lo decía, solo mostraba esa fingida sonrisa cordial, ahora si dice lo que piensa. Buen paso.

¿Ahora eres tu la sarcástica?

Esa sonrisa otra vez, resplandeciente pero escondiendo algo escalofriante

..no…olvide mi comentario.

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que ha regresado?

Buscar trabajo, espero encontrarlo pronto.

Esta chica sigue siendo tan despistada como siempre, no se da cuenta de su popularidad.

Supongo que tendré hacer una larga fila en las agencias, empezar de nuevo.- ¿acaso dije algo malo?- porque su ojos se han puesto en blanco.

Despistada y tonta. Y también humilde, pero mas tonta.

Y tienes algún nuevo proyecto Ren.

Cuando llegaste el director me estaba comentado sobre eso. Es un drama.

…

¿Te hice recordar algo?

…no. Será genial, seguro tu papel será magistral como siempre.

¿Y tu ya haz hecho algún papel romántico?

Si.

Que bueno entonces ya se te quito el miedo.- la chica lo miro en interrogación.- acaso no fue por eso que rechazaste el proyecto conmigo.

…no

Ya se que ha pasado tiempo, pero…¿entonces?

No estaba a su altura…no quería hacerle quedar mal.

Ya llegamos, yo me llevare a Maria.

Gracias por todo.

Ah Kyoko

Si

No puedes actuar frente a otro actor, practica mejor tus respuestas.

El auto se alejo haciendo sentir a Kyoko como una estupida, como se atrevía a fingir frente a ren. "Eso es culpa de tus sentimientos". Salio uno de sus típicos demonios. ¡¡otra vez tu¡¡ cállate…"ah…la ira te controla, o es la pasión o el desamor", te voy a m..

¿señorita le sucede algo? – el portero la miraba aterrado.

No, jeje.

Entro a su nuevo departamento, se veía hermoso y amplio pero ahora no tenia ganas de conocerlo. Se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Ya era hora

Lo siento.

Por que esa cara.

Estoy frente a usted Lizuka san, no tengo porque fingir.

Estuviste todo este tiempo con él.

Y con Maria.

¿Te reprocho algo?

Eso es lo peor, me dio su indeferencia. Volvió a hacer como cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Querías que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

No

¿segura?

¡¡Ya basta¡¡ acaso no se lo he demostrado, amo mi carrera y nada va a distraerme de ella. Que mejor prueba de ello que me fui por…

Por tu sueño de ser la mejor actriz o ¿por miedo a lastimarlo a él.?

Yo…

Algo me dice que si no hubieras escuchado esa conversación, no te hubieras movido nunca de aquí. Te hubieras convertido en su sombra.

Eso pudo pasar en el pasado pero ahora no, ahora estoy al mismo nivel de Ren.

Acaso quieres decir que eres digna de luchar por su amor.

No…¡¡claro que no¡¡. Solo digo…

Te lo diré claro Kyoko. Te di la oportunidad de tu vida porque vi potencial en ti, quería que brillaras mas que yo, que no te quedaras estancada en un solo papel y mucho menos estancada suspirando por alguien que era mucho mas que tu, en nivel profesional, no quería que fueras la asistente de ese amor.

Lo se lizuka san…

Pero lo hice sobre todo porque no quería que cayeran sobre ti las criticas, si hubiera sido posible una relación entre ustedes.

Te protegí en ese entonces y lo seguiré haciendo, cumpliré mi papel de tu representante y el papel de una madre a una hija, la hija que nunca tuve.

Usted ha hecho mejor papel que el de mi propia madre, y le prometo que nunca pienso decepcionarla. No cometeré errores que perjudiquen el gran camino que he construido. He madurado.

Bien, espero que me lo demuestres.- le dio un portafolios.- Es una película, el takarada quiere que participes como protagonista, tu compañero seria Ren. Claro que estamos esperando su respuesta, pero si llega a hacer afirmativa ¿Qué vas a hacer Kyoko? Aceptaras o huirás?

NOTAS

Hola me alegra los comentarios que he recibido, por eso me esmerado mucho en este Cáp. Agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer una parte de mi gran imaginación que tengo para este anime.

Poco a poco iré descubriendo todos los secretos de la partida de Kyoko, esperare sus cometarios, con mucha alegría.

Y seguro que todas estamos cruzando los deditos para que vuelen los meses y tener frente a la pantalla otra temporada..¿cierto? bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima.

**Lady**

PD: en el Cáp. anterior puse Mió a la representante, mi error se debió a que no me acordaba el nombre de quien hizo el primer papel de Mió, la que aparece en la filiación, pues esa señora Lisuka es la representante de Kyoko en mi fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

¿entonces que me dices Ren?

Lory san había citado en su casa a ren para saber su respuesta respecto al drama.

…

El silencio de ren, hizo que Lory dejara su cigarro y lo mirara atentamente.

Pensé que te agradaría la idea de actuar de nuevo con ella. Me sorprendería que me dijeras que tienes algo contra ella.

…no es eso.- fue su rápida respuesta.

Pero hay algo. – se sentó mas cómodo, cruzo sus manos y como si estuviera examinándolo siguió.- Conozco esa mirada Ren, oh si que la conozco…pareces un soldado que esta entre ir a una guerra o volver a casa, un payaso que sabe que tiene que hacer reír pero tiene ganas de llorar, como una damisela esperando en su balcón la respuesta de…

Es suficiente.

Ante las dramatizaciones que hacia el jefe cualquiera se daba por vencido.

No pienso mezclar mi vida privada con lo profesional.- dijo en tono resuelto, pero esquivando su mirada.

Oh…entonces Kyoko chan esta en tu vida personal.

Yo…no dije eso.- contesto con nerviosismo.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Pero tienes razón no tienes que mezclarlas.

Pero por el bien de tu carrera espero que soluciones los problemas que llevas dentro y…

Yo no tengo problemas…- interrumpió con voz firme para no dejarse amedrentar, pero Lory siguió.

Y aunque no lo admitas.- alzo un poco la voz.- sabes que es verdad. Antes dudaba de tu capacidad para actuar en dramas, pero saliste airoso. – tomo otra vez su cigarro.- ¿recuerdas porque te dije que no podías transmitir amor en el drama, por que serias un fiasco?

Por que nunca había amado realmente a alguien.- contesto sin ganas y silbando de fastidio, porque tenía que recordar eso.

Ahora ya no tienes ese problema. – las cejas de ren se movieron, ¿acaso el jefe sabía sobre sus sentimientos?, pensó.-La haz encontrado. – Lory le sonrió, dando entender que si.- Ahora tu problema es como manejar esos sentimientos y llevarlos a la pantalla y después de terminado el trabajo, esos sentimientos no te hagan trizas el animo.

No tiene que preocuparse, se lo que es importante, mi carrera es….

¡¡Tonto¡¡- golpeo la mesa fastidiado.- no te digo que elijas entre los dos, acaso crees que todos los actores no pueden vivir sin conocer el amor ni disfrutarlo.

Lo que quiero decirte es que tienes que darte tiempo para todo, disfrutar todo lo que amas al máximo, deja de esperar que el barco pare en tu puerto, ¡¡sal tu a su encuentro, y se fue una vez; interponte a cañones si es necesario para no dejar que se valla otra vez

Lo dice muy bonito,- comento moviendo las manos.- pero creo que se equivoco de persona para esta charla. Soy una persona feliz, mi carrera me da la felicidad necesaria para vivir.

¿y después?

Eh…

Dime Ren, después de cada éxito, de cada celebrada actuación, con quien compartes esas alegrías, quien te esperar en el departamento con una taza de café, quien te acaricia los cabellos cuando tienes un dolor de cabeza, quien te esperará con los brazos abiertos todas loa noches. Ren… ¿podrías vivir sin tener esas pequeñas pero grandes formas de amar?

Esas pequeñas cosas te hacen sentir feliz,- volvió a recordar quien le dijo esa frase por primera vez.- si eso es amor.- dijo en voz derrotada.

Estarías estancando como actor, si no habrías conocido el amor verdadero. Dímelo Ren: ¿podrías dejar ir a la persona que amas, otra vez con una sonrisa?

Fin del flash back

* * *

Creo, creo que esta vez lucharía.

De eso ya habían pasado una semana, el ya había dado el primer paso. Todo estaba listo para comenzar los ensayos.

Perdona la demora,- entro al carro, yahiro.- podemos irnos.

Tenemos tiempo.

Si pero no se debe hacer esperar a las damas, estoy entusiasmado por ver sus actuaciones juntos.

Yo también.

¿en serio? – lo miro asombrado a ren, tenía entusiasmo, pensó.

Si, quiero ver como termina todo esto.- dijo con una enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

Es muy interesante el argumento, y sobre todo reúne a los mejores actores, si será un éxito.

Eso que tiene a los mejores actores…lo dices porque también tú participaras ¿no?

Por supuesto, - se puso de pie con mano en el pecho.- soy garantía que será éxito rotundo jajaja

Si…

Que entusiasmada. – se sentó de prisa al ver que kyoko no la acompañaba en el show.- No me digas que en América te explotaban tanto que te quitaron las ganas de sonreír. – kyoko sonrió por su comentario.- Ah que bueno. ¿entonces?

¿Entonces que?- le respondió toda distraída.

¿Qué?- volvió a decir Moko san

¿Qué de que?

¡¡ya basta¡¡ ¡¡no me remedes¡¡ ¡¡.- la tomo por el cuello, casi ahorcando a Kyoko.- habla por tu vida¡¡

No… teng…o nada…

Detesto esa cara: "quiero pero no puedo contarte" ¡¡escúpelo¡¡- apretó mas fuerte

Mokosan…- al ver que aparecía una chispa de maldad en sus ojos tuvo miedo.- ok.

Bien.- la soltó en el suelo.- Sentémonos y actuemos como personas civilizadas

¿podrás? – dijo sacudiéndose la ropa.

No empieces.

Tengo un poco de temor de trabajar con Ren.

¿Por qué?

Pues…como que por que…él es una actor con una gran trayectoria, si.- trato de creer en lo que decía.- algo llega a salir mal…será mi culpa, por que él…

¿Por que él…? Se sincera conmigo, no te queda de otra.

Mokosan, tengo miedo, miedo hacer caso a mis sentimientos,- tomo las manos de su amiga, y no pudo seguir conteniendo lo que tenía.- que sea débil, que no pueda con todo esto. Miedo a que él…yo ya le sea indiferente y…no quiero estar cerca de él pero no puedo evitarlo.

Que tonta,- dijo reprochándose.- volví a caer en lo mismo.

Sho y Ren no son lo mismo.- le dijo con voz firme y siguió.- ¿Que me aconsejarías si estuviera en tu lugar?

Que busques a otra, no estoy de ánimos para dar consejos.

Inténtalo.

Se cruzo de piernas y recostó su cabeza.

…huye

¿Qué?

Huye amiga, huye, escóndete.- la jaloneo de los hombros, gritando a la vez.- ¡¡no dejes que te atrape

Moko – san¡¡¡corre¡¡- empezó a jalarla para correr.

¡¡ya cálmate¡¡- moko san le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Perdón.- se volvieron a sentar.

Inténtalo de nuevo. Soy tu amiga, deseas lo mejor para mi, no quieres que haga algo que me valla arrepentir toda mi vida.

Quiero que seas feliz…

Si, que mas…

Es mejor que luches, que vivas esa experiencia, que disfrutes cada minuto la oportunidad que te ofrecen…por que si no averiguas realmente lo que sientes te quedaras con la espina para siempre, con la frase…que hubiera pasado si…

¿si? – moko san quiso animarla mas

¡¡Ya no puedo mas¡¡.- se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.- eso fue trampa Moko-san

Pero acabas de decir exactamente lo que tienes que decir. En verdad soy genial.

Embaucando a las personas.

Ya se nos hace tarde.

Si. Hay que cruzar esa puerta Moko-san.- se agarraron de als manos y kyoko señalo la entrada con voz desafiante.

¡¡Si¡¡

¡¡La derribaremos¡¡

¿es necesario?

¿Eh?

* * *

Intentare hablar con ella otra vez del asunto, pero ya sabe como es.

Lo se, pero prefiero tenerla cerca para cuidar sus pasos.

Recuerde que ya no es una niña.

Recuerde que yo no tuve a la niña, no me pueden culpar por no querer recuperarla. Decida lo que decida, dile que cuenta conmigo, aunque a ella no parezca importarle.

Se lo diré. Adiós.

Lisuka san apago su celular, escribió algo en su agenda, y volvió a sacar su celular pero volvió apagarlo cuando alguien se acerco a ella.

Todo esta listo para la conferencia de prensa Lisuka – san. Ren ya llego, ¿las chicas?

No tardaran, estaban en las afueras, ya mande por ellas.

Bien. Hablaremos de la trama del drama, presentaremos a los personajes, y después será la rueda de preguntas. ¿desea que no preguntes algo especial a Kyoko san?

No. No hay nada que ocultar.

Bien.

Estamos aquí.

Bueno pónganse en sus lugares por favor. Síganme.

Buenos días Kyoko, Moko.- Ren las saludo amablemente, en verdad su actitud había cambiado, pensó kyoko.

Ren.

Moko, tu vas a la izquierda de Kyoko, ustedes dos al centro juntos. Los demás colóquense como habíamos quedado. Señor Ogata.- le entrego el micrófono.- puede empezar.

Buenos días con todos, quiero dar las gracias por estar aquí, participando de este nuevo proyecto que la compañía ha decido apoyarme en esta ocasión.

El drama se llama "Marie" el argumento es tomado de una novela americana. Es un genero dramático puesto se verán las emociones del amor al limite, la lucha en contra de la misma muerte y al final veremos si los protagonistas pudieron salir victoriosos.

Los personajes principales de la historia están acompañándome ahora, como son todos reconocidos actores.

Para este nuevo reto he confiado los protagónicos a dos actores de gran calidad y con los cuales tuve la experiencia de trabajar en otra gran producción.

La señorita Kyoko Mogami y el actor Tsugura Ren.

Bueno después de hacer esta presentación, estamos ansiosos de responder sus preguntas.

¿señorita Mogami, como se siente volver a su país después de dos largos años?

Muy contenta, extrañaba mucho todos los hermosos lugares y sobre todo a los grandes amigos que hice aquí.

Fue muy inesperado su regreso ¿se debió algún motivo en especial?

Creí que ya era hora de volver.

Tsugura san, ¿como se siente trabajar de nuevo con su compañera Mogami san?

Me da alegría compartir otra vez roles, a crecido con el tiempo convirtiéndose en un gran actriz.

Seño Ogata ¿es verdad que eligió a los protagonistas por la gran química que mostraron en su primer trabajo? – ren y kyoko se vieron por unos instantes.- Se dice que Mió y katsuki parecía sufrir por no poder estar juntos al final, a pesar que Mió era mala.

Eh…bueno.

¿en verdad se noto eso, moko san? – pregunto con la cara roja kyoko.

Un poco por eso, pero la verdad es que quería ver el desarrollo de los dos en un drama como pareja. Mogami y Ren siempre me han sorprendido en sus interpretaciones, y quiero ver hasta donde pueden llegar con este reto. Ya que nunca han trabajado juntos en un drama, como pareja.

Le parece un reto ser pareja de ren sama, señorita Mogami.

Kyoko dio una sonrisa fingida para darse valor, esa pregunta parecía con doble sentido.

Para cualquier jovencita debe ser un reto verse de pareja de un actor con Ren.- comento en tono de broma.

Y usted que piensa ren sama

Todo un desafió, será hacer de pareja de Kyoko, pero me encantan los desafíos.

Ohhhh

La sala se lleno de murmullos, mientras que kyoko se sorprendía por las respuestas tan sueltas de ren.

Señorita Mogami, ¿dejo a alguien especial en América? – otra pregunta con ese tono, será mejor segur con lo bromista.

Si

Oh

Directores, productores, amigos.

Eh

Todos para mi son especiales, pues es gente que trabaje mucho tiempo.- todos los reporteros comenzaron a reírse, muchos se dieron cuenta que kyoko sabia muy bien como esquivar las preguntas.

Pues suponemos que no tendrán ningún problema en el trabajo como pareja, pues a ninguno de los dos se les conoce alguna relación. ¿creen que eso ayudara al buen trabajo? Ren sama

Creo que los dos viviremos nuevas experiencias, y será bueno pues nos ayudar en nuestra carrera y en nuestra vida personal.

* * *

En una tienda comercial un joven cantante con éxito escuchaba la conferencia que se llevaba en ese momento.

Así que harán juntos otro espectáculo, quiere que me muestres que te haz vuelto la numero uno. Mi novia será la numero uno, igual que yo. Te estoy esperando kyoko.

* * *

hola¡¡¡

no puedo creerlo me vino la inspiración como un relampago...¡¡¡ estoy feliz. quiero agracer a las chicas que me animan a seguir con esta historia, para ellas todo mi agradecimiento, y un abrazote desde Perú.

Patricia M.,( gracias por estar tan prendida con el fic) Azrael.- (espero k esten menos hoyos, jiji) Helen(gracias x la inspiración y la paciencia de hoy) Petitj (espero otro cap tuyo) Amerikus( por ser la primera en dar un voto de confianza)

GRACIAS CHICAS¡¡¡¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Una historia de amor**

**en medio de una guerra.**

¿como voy a interpretar a Elizabeth?

La cabeza de la chica era una guerra épica. Es verdad que no era la primera vez que tenía que estudiar y meditar sobre un papel, pero este papel seria muy especial. No solo por el hecho de que trabajaría con Ren, si no que además era sobre un romance, los dos en un romance.- era lo que pensaba la chica.

Lizzie adora a Darcin, pero su carácter y sobre todo su orgullo desmedido no la deja expresarse…por que siento que esta historia se refleja demasiado hacia mí.

¡¡ Como voy a hacer para demostrar todo ese amor¡¡

¿Tanto así es la fuerza del amor? O solo es una fantasía que estoy leyendo…debería ser fácil interpretarla, conozco el amor. Incluso hice un sacrificio por él. Pero yo tenía la esperanza que aunque dijera adiós algún día volvería a verlo; como reaccionaria si supiera que no tengo ninguna esperanza de verlo, de escuchar su voz de compartir algo…a mi también me aterraría eso.

¡¡¡Ah¡¡¡¡ - aventó su libreta a un rincón, mirando al cielo.

Estaba tan metida en su dilema que no escucho cuando tocaban la puerta y al ver que no atendía esa persona decidió entrar.

¿Estudiando el papel?

… - la chica se quedo en shock cuando vio a ren.

Parece que te asuste,- dibujo una sonrisa tierna.- toque la puerta pero no me contestaste.

No te preocupes, estaba demasiada concentrada para escuchar o sentir algo.

¿Necesitas algo?

Quería saber si ya pudiste capturar a tu personaje, así podríamos empezar a ensayar juntos algunas escenas.

Tú… - lo miro con asombro y admiración.- ¿Tú ya lograste interpretar, comprender el personaje de Darcin?

Si

Ah…que se podía esperar del mejor actor de Japón.

Seguro que pronto también lograras, no recuerdo ninguna vez que no hallas salido airosa de una interpretación.

Siempre hay una primera vez…- dijo con preocupación.

¿Tan terrible te parece tu papel? ¿o lo terrible es trabajar conmigo?

Por favor Ren

Lo siento.

Soy yo la que lo siente no poder ayudarte, si ahora ensayo contigo solo seria un personaje vació y no te ayudaría en nada. Te prometo que voy a poner toda mi fuerza y ganas para lograr la mejor interpretación de Elizabeth

No quiero parecer que te presiono.

No lo haces, soy yo la que me presiono. Solo debo entender la naturaleza de mi personaje y preguntarme que haría yo es su lugar, en cada situación que se relata, cuando logre eso, lo demás será fácil.

Suena fácil.

Lo será

Además tienes un punto a tu favor.- dijo alzando un dedo.

¿Cuál?

Eres tan obstinada como tu personaje, ya tienes algo de su personalidad

En serio, señor orgulloso.- los dos empezaron a reírse, y pareció por unos momentos que la tensión y el pasado regresaban.

Y dígame director, ya tiene el cantante para el drama

Si y no

¿Como es eso?

Hay dos bueno solistas que podrían ser pero hasta ahora no me decido, no se cual elegir, soy muy buenos compositores y cantantes.

Si, y los dos se encuentran en la cúspide ahora.- argumento lisura – san.

Los protagonistas podrían dar su punto de vista.- dio la idea el director.

Ya sabemos a quien no elegirá kyoko chan.- pensó Yahiro.

Pero debemos esperar que regresen

¿Cómo? - pregunto y de inmediato lisura – san, saco su celular.

Acabo de verlos salir juntos.

Kyoko no me aviso nada, - volvió a marcar.- esta apagado.

Esto se ve muy bien.- sonrió yahiro.

¿Ellos son?

Un par de azafatas estaban murmurando, el tema era sobre los dos jóvenes que están tomando un café.

Si pero, no hagas escándalo, pidieron privacidad

Le llamo la atención a su compañera.

Justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme.- suspiro Kyoko.- Esta delicioso.- sonrió abiertamente, de verdad se sentía muy bien pensó.-

Ren se quedo un rato contemplándola.

¿Sucede algo?

Sigues teniendo una hermosa sonrisa Kyoko

…- ella solo atino a alejarse de su mirada.

La de una niña

Pero ya no lo soy

Ya me di cuenta de eso.- la miro coquetamente y kyoko se apeno de nuevo.

Parece que el gorro no sirvió de nada.

Si, ya nos reconocieron.

Y pensar que antes ni me imaginaba esta clase de vida, en lo único que podía pensar era…

En tu venganza con sho fuwa.

Si.

Ya lo venciste, ¿ahora cual es tu prioridad?

No vencí a sho, me vencí a misma al dejar de pensar en esa mediocridad. Ese tonto no podía ser el centro de mi atención.

Me alegro de escuchar eso.

Ahora quiero hacer mi mayor interpretación…junto contigo.- alzo su taza.- Brindemos por eso.

Por la felicidad.- Kyoko pudo notar n brillo diferente en los ojos de Ren.

Por el triunfo.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Nos permiten unos autógrafos, - dos chicas se acercaron a su mesa.- somos grandes admiradores de ustedes.

No hay problema.- ren fue el primero en tomar el lapicero.

Kami

Muero de ganas por verlos trabajar en el nuevo drama.- comento su otra amiga.

Juntos, serán lindos como pareja.- recalco la primera.

Nos alegra contar con su apoyo.

Gracias.- respondió Kyoko después de firmar, su celular sonó.

Es el mió. Alo

Lisuka dice que nos esperan en la oficina del director.

Vamos.

* * *

Te haz vuelto loco, sho.- le recrimino su representante.

Es solo un contrato, no tienes que gritar tanto.

¿solo un contrato? No te das cuenta el dinero que hemos perdido por tu capricho.

Recuperaremos el dinero con mi participación en el nuevo drama, cálmate.

Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, ¡¡ aun no haz sido elegido para ser el cantante¡¡ no tienes el contrato.

Lo tendré no hay nadie mejor que yo, mírame

Lo hago, y me da ganas de m…

Te invito a comer, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

A descansar. En verdad espero que te llamen, porque te estas portando como un artista irresponsable y eso no les gusta a las disqueras.

Te preocupas demasiado.- tocaron su puerta y entro de improviso al camerino.

¿Cómo estas querido Sho?

Quien te crees para entrar así.- se levanto furioso sho.

Solo quería decirte que deseo que sea una tranquila competencia.

¿de que hablas? Estupido

¿No te enteraste? Bueno, yo también me presente para cantar en el nuevo drama, querido Sho.

* * *

Queríamos saber su opinión

La carrera de los compositores se encuentra en su mejor momento, y eso ayudara también para el drama tenga fama.

Kyoko, tienes alguna preferencia o comentario que nos pueda ayudar a elegir a uno de ellos.

No tengo mucha experiencia en lo que música se trata,- contesto seria, no podía creer su mala suerte.- por lo tanto soy la menos indicada para elegir. confió en su decisión director.

¿Y tu ren?

Si los dos son tan buenos, me parece que la mejor decisión es que luchen entre ellos.

¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto con temor Kyoko, no podía creer lo que proponía Ren.

Escuchemos a los dos en vivo y que el elenco escoja.- siguió Ren.

Gran idea Ren.

¿de acuerdo?

…

¿kyoko?

Bien.

Mañana temprano empezaremos con los ensayos. Eso es todo.

Permiso.

No me gusta que apagues tu celular.

Y a mi no me gusta esta broma de mal gusto.

Te aseguro que acabo de enterarme. Pero creo que el destino te sigue probando.

No Lusaka, el destino sigue riéndose de mí.

Nosotros ya nos retiramos, gustan que le llevemos. Pregunto Ren a las damas.

No se moleste ren, tenemos auto.

Podré manejar.- la miro con entusiasmo, ya que lisura nunca dejaba que ella manera su auto nuevo.

Ni lo sueñes. Nos veremos mañana.

Cuídense.

¿A donde fueron?

Al cafetín, sabes lisuka. Creo que por fin hemos hecho las paces, hoy me sonrió.

Si eso te alegra, bien por ti.

Si, me hace feliz poder conversar con ren. Quizás todo sea como antes.

Todo cambia, no olvides eso kyoko. Hasta los sentimientos cambian, tú más que nadie lo sabe. Porque mejor no empiezas de nuevo, una relación como colegas.

Será lo mejor, es malo añorar tanto el pasado. Además es posible que sus sentimientos hallan cambiado.

Por que no se lo preguntas

Estas loca, me moriría de la pena. El jamás debe saber que lo escuche hablar con yahiro. El no debe saber que supe que el estuvo enamorado de mi.

Recuerdo tu cara, eras una niña aterrada, parecía que habías descubierto la verdad más terrible del universo.

Para mi fue algo muy sorprendente, que yo le pudiera gustar a ren, nunca me paso esa idea por la cabeza. Yo siempre me vi como alguien menos a su lado. Y cuando lo escuche hablar de esa manera…cuando escuche como hablaba del amor de esa forma…y se refería a mi, creí que me volvería loca.

Te volviste loca.

Es que en varias ocasiones aconseje a ren, para que luchara por su amor, puedes creer que le di la idea para que se case, diciéndole que no seria nada malo. ¡¡ te imaginas¡¡ haciéndome de cupido¡¡

Eso si es chistoso. Pasando a otro tema, trata de controlarte mañana, no quiere que hagas nada que dañe tu imagen, recuerda que es seguro que halla prensa.

Pensé que estarían prohibidos.

.?docid=14844020

Nunca falta un infiltrado, buscando primicias, ten cuidado.

No dejare que ese tonto me atormente, tratare de no dirigirle la palabra, al menos lo menos posible.

Bien ahora es hora de descansar.

* * *

HOLA¡¡

ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, Y ME DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, AHORA QUE ESTOY DE VACASIONES ESPERO QUE LA INSPIRACIÒN ESTA DE MI LADO Y ASI PODER AVANZAR.

CAMBIEN EL DRAMA QUE HARIA NUESTRA PAREJA LO MODIGFIQUE POR ORGULLO Y PREJUICION, UNA HISTORIA QUE ME FASCINO.

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIO¡¡¡¡


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP.**

**5**

- la prueba de vestuario fue un éxito, dentro de media hora empezara el primer ensayo. ¿Estas lista?

- Todo controlado.

KYoko se encontraba poniendose el vestuario acompañada por lisuka.

- Que opinión tienes de la decisión del director… ¿te parece acertada?

- Acertada y muy comercial.

- Los dos cantantes cantaran el drama, Sho la canción de inicio y Reino la del final. Es algo muy ostentoso para un drama, pero por lo que escuche ninguno de los dos pidieron sumas increíbles de dinero por su participación.

- Mejor para nosotros.

- ¿nosotros?

- Ren y yo, .- sonrio.- ya que somos los protagonistas nos llevaremos toda la popularidad, ese tonto va a trabajar para mí. - de pronto dejo de sonreir y su rostro se puso piedra.- Tonto en verdad.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Ese tonto…- empezo a tartamudear.- me duele la boca pero…tengo que admitir que escribe muy…buenas canciones. Es hermosa…

- Te hizo flaquear…

- ¡¡Claro que no¡¡

- ¡¡Llamada del director¡¡

- ¡¡Bien¡¡

FLASH BACK

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos los integrantes del elenco, les doy la bienvenida agradezco su entusiasmo y apoyo para participar en este drama. Podemos empezar. Ya escuchamos a Reino ahora escucharemos a Sho.

Dame una caricia,  
dame el corazón,  
dame un beso intenso  
en la habitación.

Dame una mirada,  
dame una obsesión,  
dame la certeza  
de este nuevo amor.

Dame poco a poco, tu serenidad,  
dame con un grito, la felicidad  
de llevarte a la cima del cielo  
donde existe un silencio total,  
donde el viento te roza la cara  
y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final.

Y llevarte a la cima del cielo,  
donde el cuento no puede acabar,  
donde emerge, sublime, el deseo  
y la gloria se puede alcanzar.

Dame un tiempo nuevo,  
dame oscuridad,  
dame tu poesía a medio terminar.

Dame un día a día,  
dame tu calor,  
dame un beso ahora, en el callejón.

Dame una sonrisa,  
dame tu seriedad,  
dame si es posible, la posibilidad...

De llevarte a la cima del cielo...

¡¡bravo¡¡

- Muy buena canción y maravillosa interpretación.- ogata se paro para agradecerle.

- Agradezco sus palabras.

- En verdad será una dedición difícil, pero la tomaremos.- continuo Lory.

- Seguro será la correcta, para lo mejor solo deben estar los mejores.- miro a los asientos del frente.- Espero que también les halla agrado a los protagonistas.

- Claro,- el primero en responder fue ren.- la canción me ha gustado Sho, es perfecta para el drama para lo que queremos "transmitir", ¿no lo crees Kyoko?.- ren le toco el brazo llamando su atención.

- …eh…perfecta.

- ¿trasmitir que?- sho se molesto por eso de transmitir...sabia a lo que se referia ren.

- Sentimientos. ¿sabes lo que es eso sho?.- pregunto con sarcasmo kyoko.

- Tu sabes que si.- la miro directamente, en ese momento kyoko queria ser tragada.

- Debemos charlar camaradas. Jovencito lo llamaremos para darle nuestra respuesta. Gracias por su tiempo.

Sho salio del escenario y empezaron con el debate.

- Bien, hemos escuchado a ambos compositores, espero su opinión final de cada una.

- La interpretación de ambos ha sido muy buena, pero creo que la imagen de Sho es la mas comercial y menos oscura que Reino. Ya saben los rumores que hay sobre él.

- La copia de canciones, si, es verdad no queremos mala reputación.

- Si, pero no se puede negar que fue buena su interpretación yo creo que no debemos dejarnos llevar solo por rumores, los dos actuaron profesionalmente.

- Claro. Ren…

- La interpretación de Reino me hizo acercar más al drama, mi voto es para su canción.

- Kyoko cual es tu decisión.

- Las dos canciones llegaron a entusiasmarme mucho, es que así dejo la decisión final a ustedes dos.

- Pero si tuvieras que elegir a uno

- La de sho me convenció más. Porque me parece que transmite mas de las primeras partes de los capítulos.

- Comprendo tu punto Kyoko, y se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, señor podría acompañarme. Gracias a todos por su tiempo.

Fin flash back

- Si sho supiera que su canción me ayudo a inspirarme para mejorar con las escenas del drama. En cada letra me imaginaba a ren y a mí con el fondo de esa canción. Solo por eso lo elegí.

- Quien se ríe a solas…

ren aparecio a su lado.

- Es por que no tiene con quien reírse.

- Jeje así no va pero bueno. Lista para el día.

- Lista y emocionada. mi primer trabajo en mi país, bueno después de tanto tiempo.

- Todos a sus puestos. Vamos a filmar por cuadros la escena del baile, quiero ver más acercamiento entre ustedes. No se olviden que tienen que mirarse siempre directo a los ojos.

- Bien ¡¡¡ ACCIÓN¡¡¡

Continuara…

rewissssssssssssssssss¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.**

**6**

- ¿Dónde esta kyoko?

Ogata estaba en el set, junto con el irreverente del jefe Takarada

- Señor tuvo que hacer algo urgente, - respondió uno de los asistentes del director.- pidió que la esperaran un minuto.

- ¿Qué?

- Iré por ella enseguida,- lisuka se enojo por la demora.- perdone director.

- Lisuka san, tiene una llamada.-otro asistente se acerco a entregarle su móvil.

- Pedí que no se me molestara en la grabación.

- Lo se. Pero el señor dice que usted lo atenderá.

- Quizá sea algo importante lisuka.- aconsejo yahiro.

- Podría ser. Déme. ¿Quien habla?

- Mucho tiempo lisuka, ¿como esta mi pequeña joya?

- Señor takemori.-fue el nombre que dijo completamente turbada.

¿Takemori? – repitió, con sorpresa Yahiro.

* * *

- Puedes calmarte…es solo una escena.

- No se que me pasas mokosan, pero cuando supe de que trataría esta escena…no puedo estar tranquila.

Kyoko estaba sentada en el piso de su camerino, se encontraba angustiada por la situación que estaba por atravesar, y recurrió a mokosan.

- ¡¡Tienes que ser una profesional, piensa que es un trabajo como cualquier otro, que es otro actor…

- ¡¡Pero no lo es¡¡.- le grito por el móvil.- Huí de Japón por que escuche esa confesión…y ahora tendré que escucharlo de nuevo mirándolo a os ojos…

- No es a ti a quien se la dirá.

- Pero no sentiré eso…no debí aceptar esto.

- Debes enfrentarlo. No tienes otro camino, ve…y luego me cuentas que paso.

- Moko…- su tono era de desilusión.- Tengo que regresar, hablamos.

* * *

Si, ella…esta grabando una nueva película. Se que no le avisamos pero,…eso no lo sabia señor. Le aseguro que no hubiera permitido que regresara si habría conocido esa oferta. Se lo diré, me alegro escucharlo.

El rostro de lisuka san esta desencajado, algo o alguien la había molestado. Apago su celular y volvió a sentarse, cuando vio llegar a kyoko.

- Empezamos a grabar la cuarta escena. aquí darcy confiesa sus sentimientos a Lizzy, recuerda que tienes que asombrarte al comienzo y enfurecerte cuando el siga hablándote, kyoko.

- De acuerdo.

- Si todo sigue como ahora, saldremos a comer temprano.-comento con entusiasmo uno de los asistentes.

- Ese es gracias al gran trabajo que hacen los dos protagonistas.- le secundo otro.

- Los dos, tanto kyoko como ren, son grandes profesionales, no hemos repetido tantas escenas, casi no tuvieron errores.

- Bien, - llamo ogata.- preparados. ¡¡Acción¡¡

_- He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente._

El estupor de kyoko fue inexpresable. Enrojeció, se quedó mirándole fijamente, indecisa y muda. El lo interpretó como un signo favorable de su actuación, siguió manifestándole todo lo que sentía por ella.

Ren, que estaba apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Kyoko, esperaba la contestación de ella. Pero el escenario se lleno de silencio. Kyoko no dijo nada.

- ¡¡corten¡¡

- ¿Kyoko que pasa? – ogata grito desde el centro.

- Lo siento…me…perdí con las líneas, lo siento mucho.- agacho su cabeza, avergonzada.

- Bien, comenzaremos de nuevo

- Lo que tanto, temí esta pasando.- susurro su representante.

- Eh.

- Ren…- ogata le dio la orden a ren para que empezara de nuevo.

- ¡¡No¡¡ - grito la protagonista.

- ¿Qué? – todos voltearon hacia ella, asombrados.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero…no puedo continuar.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza, por la desesperación que sentía.

- Pero que pasa kyoko chan, te duele algo.- se acerco ogata, tomándola de los hombros.

- Si…me duele mucho la cabeza…quisiera descansar. Lo siento mucho, en verdad yo lo lamento.

- Me lo hubieras dicho kyoko, tomaremos un descanso. Escucharon todos, avanzaremos con las demás escenas.-se acerco mas y con tono reconfortante le dijo.- es que así trata de mejorarte y no te preocupes mas.

- Kyoko alzo su rostro, y le brindo una leve sonrisa. Y se retiro del lugar sin mirar a su pareja.

- ¿Pero, que paso, todo iba muy bien?

- Debe dolerle mucho la cabeza, pobre kyoko chan, no crees que deberías ir a verla ren.

- Después.

* * *

- Que me paso, que me paso ¡¡ tonta¡¡ - eres una actriz profesional, quieres ser la mejor actriz? – grito su reflejo en el espejo que tenia en su camerino.- Entonces compórtate, ¡¡compórtate¡¡

- Es lo que te digo

- Me estoy calmando, el dolor de cabeza…

- A mi no me vengas con tonterías, te dije que esto podría pasar, no me escuchaste y mira los resultados.

- No se de que me habla, ya le dije…

- Tus sentimientos por ren obstruyen tu trabajo en el drama, no puedes concentrarte por dejarte llevar…

- ¡¡Lo se¡¡…pero ahora no puedo echarme para atrás, si huyo del drama, no dejaran de seguirme. Será una catástrofe para mi carrera.

- Por supuesto que no huirás, pediré unos días para ti, en los cuales te calmaras. Además puedes usar esos sentimientos a tu favor. Tuviste una excelente expresión cuando el personaje de ren te declaro su amor, estoy segura que recordaste lo de hace años.

- Así es.

- Lo malo es que te olvidaste los diálogos

- Una cosa fue escucharlo detrás de una puerta y otra verlo directo a los ojos diciéndome sus sentimientos.

- Esa vez huiste pro miedo, pero ahora no puedes hacer lo mismo. No mezcles la realidad con la ficción. Iré hablar con el director, espérame en el estacionamiento.

-Por favor discúlpeme con el director…y discúlpeme usted. Lamento haberla decepcionado.

- No lo harás. saldrás airosa de este asunto. Ah quiero discutir algo que recién acabo de enterarme.

Lisuka salio del camerino, sin darse cuenta que una persona había escuchado toda la conversación.

* * *

- Solo quiero dormir.

- Puedo ayudarte en eso.

- ¡¡Ren¡¡

- Que cara de pavor, cualquiera diría que soy lo peor que haz visto en tu vida.- ren estaba apoyado en una de las paredes. Su tono era muy frió y no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Perdona no.-porque me mira de esa manera, esta extraño.-lamento el retraso de la película, prometo que pronto estaré bien. Iré a descansar y …

- Sube al auto.- se acerco a su auto y abrió la puerta.

- No tienes que molestarte, lisuka…

- Sube.- alzo un poco más la voz.

- Ren te…

- No te estoy preguntando.- la tomo del brazo y la metió al auto. Ponte el cinturón.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con desconcierto.

- Dijiste que querías dormir no es cierto

- Si, pero lisuka san me llevara a casa, no tienes porque molestarte tu.

- No te preocupes no lo haré, no me desviare.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – se asusto la chica.

- Iremos a mi departamento

- Comprendo que estés molesto por el retraso que he causado, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

- No hablaremos sobre eso.

- Ren, ¿acaso no estas molesto por eso?

- ¿te parezco molesto?

- ¡¡Claro que los estas¡¡ no tienes porque tratarme de esta manera, aunque halla hecho una tontería en la grabación.

- ¿te pareció una tontería?

- Olvide los diálogos, no soy perfecta, no soy como tu¡¡

- ¡¡Yo no soy perfecto¡¡- grito mientras conducía.- nunca lo he sido, -la miro directo a sus ojos.- ¡¡ni he hecho nada para que lo creas¡¡

- ¡¡Cuidado¡¡ - el grito de la chica hizo que frenara de inmediato.

¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que estes así? por primera vez la joven perdió el control y empezó a llorar.

- Irte…

- Eh

- Irte sin importante mis sentimientos…los sentimientos que escuchaste para después tirarlos por la basura.

- …

Kyoko entonces lo comprendió todo, el se había enterado, no sabia como, pero ya lo sabía todo. Estaba llena de vergüenza y de culpa.

- ¿Qué pasa, olvidaste lo que escuchaste hace dos años?

- No se de que hablas.- quiso escapar y se movió de su asiento.

- Ni te atrevas.- la mano de ren impidió su huida.

- Quiero bajarme, ren hueles a alcohol

- ¿estas segura? Ren se acerco a centímetros de sus labios.

- ¡¡Ren, basta¡¡ tu no eres así. Me estas lastimando, por favor…

- Deja que yo maneje

- No te preocupes no soy capaz de permitir que algo te pase, estoy bien, puedo manejar.

* * *

El viaje fue en silencio, kyoko no se atrevía a alzar su vista hacia él, ren tampoco volteo a verla ni un segundo.

Cuando llegaron el bajo y abrió la puerta de la chica, subieron a su habitación.

Una vez adentro, se sentó en el sillón mientras que ren se sirvió otra copa de licor.

- Lo siento, perdón…yo…

- Si un perdón fuera suficiente no existiría infierno en este mundo.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡ espero que sigan allí, ojala que me sigan extrañando como yo a ustedes. Uyy este capitulo si me consto luchar con la inspiración, no quería venir. Jeje.

¿ que les parece? Que creen que pasara ahora que ren, sabe la verdad.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, que son el alimento y sustento de mi fic.

Gracias a todas las que me escriben y tbien a las que leen anónimamente, muchas gracias¡¡¡¡ y felicidades por los fic que estas apareciendo, de gran calidad…

PD. Mañana todas juntas a ver el manga 146, después de lo que hizo ese feo de sho……


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Estaba sentada en el foro, donde le tocaba grabar el día de hoy. Trataba de concentrar en su libreto, pero lo único que conseguía era jugar con las hojas. Si pudiera irse y dejar todo. Pero Ogata no merecía ese desplante se dijo. En verdad quería intentarlo pero las imágenes de la noche pasada no le permitían.

Flas back

- Podrías parar de llorar.- la miro un poco fastidiado.- Aún no te hago nada. – ella solo alzo su mirada asustada.- ni lo hare.- aclaro.

- No se como…- quiso empezar a explicar.-como te habrán contado, pero…- trato de defenderse aunque no sabía de que.

- Lo escuche de ti. – se acerco a la cocina, minutos después trajo consigo una copa.- traería una para ti, pero no se si tomas, no conozco nada de ti. – kyoko sabia que ese comentario era para herirla.

- No podremos hablar si sigues tomando.

- No tengo que estar cuerdo para escucharte.

-Y yo no tengo que quedarme aquí.- se puso de pie, creyendo que así ren la tomaría enserio.

- Bien.- estiro su mano.- allí esta la puerta.

- Ren…-lo miro sorprendida.

- Uh…- el seguía mirando su copa, no volteo a verla.

- Las cosas no tienen que cambiar. Recuerda que trabajamos juntos. Te aseguro que hablaremos después, cuando estemos más tranquilos.

- Y yo te aseguró que nada cambiara entre nosotros.- la miro por primera vez con la mirada mas fría. Sabía que sus palabras tenían doble significado.

Fin flash back

- Te vez terrible.- la voz d lisuka la hizo volver de sus recuerdos.

- Gracias.- no hacia falta que se lo dijeran, ya había pasado varios días de ese incidente revelador. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Empezando por la indiferencia de ren. Ella creía que podría soportarlo. Pero no. Se estaba ahogando, literalmente.

- Hablo enserio kyoko. ¿dormiste bien?

- No mucho. Tuve pesadilla.

- Así tendrás la conciencia.- trato de bromear.

- Hare como si no hubiera escuchado eso.

- Lo importante es que la grabación de hoy fue satisfactoria para todos. Ya no te quedaste estancada en tus líneas.

- En mis líneas no…pero mi vida si. – giro un poco su rostro y pudo mirar a Ren, quien conversaba con el director. Estaba normal, pero ella sentía que solo fingía.

- Como acabo todo anoche. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Pues no acabo. – siguió mirando a ren.-paseando

- No comprendo.- lisuka era muy perspicaz, y se dio cuenta la mirada que dirigía kyoko.

- Yo tampoco.- le contesto desanimada.

- Se un poco seria al menos. Mira hay vienen. – el director junto con ren se acercaron.

- Kyoko por el día de hoy finalizaremos. Me acaban de pasar sus agendas y veo, que tú como ren tiene compromisos.

- Así es. Tengo una entrevista

- Y ren una sesión de fotos. Bien entonces nos veremos dentro de unas horas para retomar. Gracias por el trabajo.- se inclino ante los actores y se retiro.

- Espero que te valla bien ren.- hablo tímidamente.

- Igual. – el tono frio no paso de desapercibido.

- Dijiste que las cosas no cambiarían.- ante un arrebato, kyoko le reprendió.

- Sigue igual todo.

- Estas siendo brusco e hiriente conmigo, estoy segura que se dieron cuenta en la grabación.- kyoko miro a lisuka.

- No creo conveniente que discutan aquí.- la representante se puso en medio de ellos.

- Me retiro.

- Ren te estoy hablando. – pero él siguió de largo.

- ¡¡Kyoko¡¡ - lisuka la reprendió.- no des espectáculos.

- Viste…- trato que la comprendiera.

- Si estoy viendo como te comportas.

Lance una irada furiosa a lisuka. Estaba enfadada con todos, conmigo, estaba harta de seguir, seguir y seguir; sin entender porque lo hacia. La indiferencia de ren me estaba agotando, me trataba como si yo no existiera, como si yo…

- Prepárate para la entrevista.

- No iré.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No iré. – me levante. Y no me importa lo que pienses.- en esos momentos y durante toda mi vida quería encerrarme en mi burbuja.

* * *

- Pelearon muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

- ¿me hablas? – ren bajo el periódico que estaba sosteniendo.

- a quien más. ¿Qué paso entre los dos? No me dices nada.

- A quien te refieres

- Ren¡¡ - me saco de casillas.

- Cálmate.-lanzo una mirada demoniaca.-te pido que no involucres mas a kyoko con mi vida personal. Eso es todo lo que te diré. ¿comprendes verdad?

Con esa mirada de fuego, lo único que pude hacer fue agachar mil veces la cabeza.

* * *

Esto no puede seguir.- mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar de la cólera. Kyoko estaba actuando como una niña enamorada, y era la peor actuación de todas. No podía permitir que se hiciera tan evidente para los demás. Tenía que actuar ya.- lo primero será encontrarla.-no había ido a comer, y ya habían pasado dos horas. Nadie me daba razones de ella.

- hola.- la sorprendió una alegre Kyoko

Hablando de la poca cordura.

- ¿Donde estabas?

- ¿aquí?- Me señalo la puerta de su camerino.

- Que disparate.

- Me dio flojera salir.- quise agregar algo, pero no me dejo.- ya estoy lista vamos a grabar.- estaba muy sonriente, acaso…

- ¡¡bebiste¡¡- la detuve un momento.

- Pregunta o afirmación.- la miro de forma chistosa.

- Responde.- dijo colérica.

- Solo un poquito, ni se me nota.

- Yo lo hice.- dijo indignada.

- Es muy observadora. El 90% de los demás humanos no lo son.

- Espera.-tenía que detenerla. Es cierto que no estaba tan borracha pero alguien podía notar que había bebido. Seria una mancha para su carrera.

- ¡¡Buenos días a todos¡¡ - kyoko se acerco rápidamente al director y a sus compañeros de grabación.- lista¡¡

- Me alegra verte tan dispuesta.-la mira sonriendo ogata.- empecemos.

- Bien todo preparado. Escena Lizzie y sus hermanas. Todas paseando.

- ¡¡Acción¡¡ - las jóvenes actrices simulaban que estaban paseando por la ciudad y yendo de compras. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Lizzie entro a una tienda, empezó a tocar los lazos, las cintas de vestidos. Jalo muy brusco y …

- ¡¡corten¡¡

- Lo siento.-kyoko se agacho a recoger las cintas, todas estaban tiradas, eran muchas.- muchos colores.

- Kyoko debes tener…- pero no pudo seguir ogata, una carcajada lo interrumpió. Kyoko empezó a reírse.

- No es para reírse. –kyoko siguió riéndose y jugando.

- Llevamos atrasados, kyoko.

- Discúlpela director. Yo hablare con ella.

- Eso no es normal en ella. No puede seguir así.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Kyoko. Sabían que era muy profesional. Pero parecía que no le importaba lo que le decía el director. El que estaba mas serio era ren. Parece que había sido el único en darse cuenta de lo que tenía kyoko.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – la voz firme y fría del director Lory se escucho. Todos quedaron asustados. Kyoko paro de reír.

- ¿Me puedes decir que escena te causa tanta risa?

- Lo siento.-fue lo único que atino a decir la actriz.

- No es suficiente.- Lory se acerco a Ogata.- te lo dije una vez. Si alguno de tus actores no funciona sácalo de inmediato.- la frase fue en modo privado, pero algunos lo escucharon.- Kyoko quiero verte mas tarde.- mirándola fijamente, salió de la locación.

- Si señor.

- Tomemos 20 minutos.- ordeno ogata.

Todos se empezaron a retirar, kyoko se acerco a tomar sus cosas. Lisuka se acerco a ella. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada.

- No te cito para felicitarte.- lo digo con molestia a la chica.

- Uhh…- kyoko solo movió los hombros, en señal de no dar importancia.

- El casi hablo de despido.- insistió casi estérica lisuka

- Te daría gusto. ¿verdad?- pro primera vez kyoko se enfrento a su representante. Lisuka se perturbo. Su actriz jamás la había mirado tan desafiante.- Lo que deseas es que regrese a América.

- Si.-trato de no flaquear.- Pero no con manchas en tus trabajos profesionales. Terminaras con esto, y regresaremos. – lisuka no soporto mas y se alejo.

Ahora si que sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba a punto de estallar. Ella era una bomba.

- ¿desea algo Mogami? – ofreció una chica de producción.

- Desaparecer. – la chica la miro confundida. Le dio una sonrisa.- Un brandy

- lo buscare.-kyoko la vio alejarse de inmediato a cumplir el pedido.

- Avanzaremos las demás escenas. – ogata se acerco de nuevo, kyoko pudo sentir su preocupación.-Puedes ir a encontrarte con Lory sama.

- De verdad, lo siento.

- Estas actuando extraña kyoko, no quiero creer que te estas convirtiendo en una chica caprichosa.

- Claro que no. – eso era lo menos que quería que creyeran.- No quiero que piense eso.

- Pues no seria el único. Tu actitud no da otra forma de pensar.

No pudo decir nada en su defensa. Ni ella sabía que le hacía actuar de ese modo. Ogata se retiro dejándola apenada. Estaba desorientada no sabía como actuar en estos casos. – se agacho y se tapo la cabeza con las rodillas. Quería en ese momento ser una ardilla.

- Toc, toc

- No estoy.- contesto sin levantar la cabeza.

- No te hagas la chistosa.- Mokosan la levanto de un solo jalón.

- ¿Qué te esta pasando?

- Lo peor.-le dijo haciendo muecas con las manos en forma aterradora.

- ¿Que cosa?- le pregunto impaciente.

- Estoy enamorada.- kyoko cayo derretida otra vez al suelo.

- Eso es grave.- le dijo su amiga.- Ya veo, lo que vimos hace un momento fueron los primeros síntomas.- cada palabra que decía. Kyoko más se adentraba a su hueco personal.

- ¿Cual síntoma?- la miro, estirando su mano.

- El ridículo frente a todos

- Oye. – se levanto para defenderse de esa afirmación. Las dos se vieron por unos instantes. Kyoko no pudo mas contra la luz de la verdad.- Es cierto. ¿Tendré cura?

- Creo que vas por buen paso acabas de aceptar que tienes el virus.

- Vas a decir que eres toda una profesional en el tema.

- Pues si. Tengo muchos pretendientes.

- Pero ninguno te interesa ¿o si?

- Crees que soy tonta para fijarme en alguien, nadie esta a mi nivel.

- tú y lisuka serian un excelente equipo.

- ¿Y donde esta?

- Seguro tramando algo contra mi

- No lo creo. Si tu pierde ella pierde.

- Ella lo llama mi bienestar.

- Tú sigue sus consejos y serás como ella.

- Solterona

- No.- le grito.- Una profesional.- el sonido de un celular interrumpió la conversación.

- Es el tuyo.- le dijo a kyoko.

- ¿Alo? – kyoko se quedo muda por nos momentos. Mokosan vio su rostro contraerse y decir…Otosama…

- ¿Papá? Mokosan la miro interrogante. Acaso su padre no estaba muerto… ¿entonces…?

* * *

…-Salgan de mi camino.-es lo que parecía gritar esa chica. Sus ojos parecían llamas de fuego que iban a explotar. Los que se acercaban a ella le cedían el paso rápidamente. Sus vidas corrían peligro.

- ¡aquí estas¡.- kyoko grito, agitando las manos. Cuando vio a lisuka.

- ¿Se te olvido tu cita con el jefe?

- ¡Porque lo hiciste¡

- entra a la oficina.-no respondió, y le señalo la oficina.

- Tú lo llamaste. Seguro le dijiste miles de cosas terribles para que me hablara.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Me dijo que el me salvaría, - kyoko llevo su mano al corazón empezó a recitar.-que no me preocupara, que destruiría a quien me lastimara. Que vendría volando y me protegería con un cariñoso abrazo de oso.

- Sigue siendo exagerando.-le apareció una gotita

- ¿te parece? ¿Qué dijiste exactamente?

- Pasabas por una crisis

- Debió ocurrirte otra excusa. O mejor no llamarlo.

- Es el único que te puede volver en tu lugar

- El señor la espera.- le informo la secretaria.

- Tú y yo no hemos terminado.- le advirtio a lisuka.

- Tienes razón jovencita.

kyoko entro a la oficina, lory le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara.

- ¿sabes porque estas aquí?

- Me va a retar supongo.

- Crees que te voy a tratar como una cría. Me parece que es algo serio el tema.

- Usted hablando serio, tengo que verlo

- Que quieres decir

- Nada. Yo solo quiero disculparme por lo que presencio hoy. Espero que comprenda que estaba un poco delicada de salud y por eso me bloquee un poco, pero le aseguro…

- Bien, bien. Haz dado excusas al director. Haz hablado formalmente. Ahora se kyoko, se tu misma.

- No lo entiendo, estoy siendo…

- Fría, reservada, aburrida…

- Comprendo. Quiero que se lo diga cantando

- No

- Quiero que me abras tu corazón

- Quiere hacer de cardiólogo, mi enfermedad no es tan grave.

- Detesto el sarcasmo. – kyoko lo vio con ojos grandes.-Venido de otras personas.- la cayo de golpe

- Entonces hábleme claro.

- Perfecto. ¿tan mal tu relación con Ren?

- ¿¿'qué??

- Supongo que eso es un sí.

- No. De que esta hablando. No existe relación.

- Entonces es peor, si no es tan juntos.

- Porque deberíamos estarlo

- No es lo normal estar juntas dos personas que se aman.

- …-

- ¿sigues allí?

- No vine a hablar de mi vida personal.

- Lo admites entonces.

- Si no hablamos de mi trabajo…

- Tiene que ver. Siéntate. Acaso no te das cuenta como estas siendo afectada tu actuación por los sentimientos hacia re. Se te hace terrible trabajar con él. Puedo ver tu sufrimiento en cada línea que he vista grabada. Te conozco desde que entraste a este mundo. Pudo pasar 3 años kyoko. sigues siendo trasparente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eh…

- No puedo amar otra vez. No se como dar amor ni recibir.-su voz era entrecortada.- Creo que no soy humana

- Kyoko

- Siempre critique a la gente que lastimaba a otros. Y mire, yo hice lo mismo. Soy…

- Una chica enamorada, que no sabe como actuar. Y ese tonto de ren no ayuda mucho.

- El me odia

- Vamos, no puedes creer eso. No vi nunca a ren tan enamorado. La verdad es que nunca se enamoro

- Eso era antes

- El amor no se queda quieto ni muere. Crece y se fortalece. Si es verdadero amor. Y el de ustedes lo es.

- Todo lo que comienza algún día se acaba.- lo miro con pesar.

- Lo de ustedes todavía no comienza.-ella lo miro y sonrió. Lory siempre tenía que decir.

- …-suspiro. Estaba cansada de esta lucha verbal con el jefe. El creía que tenía la razón, pero ella sabía que era demasiado para intentar algo. La verdad era que no se atrevía ni siquiera a intentarlo.

- ¿temes por la carrera de ambos?

- …-kyoko la miro con ojos de impacto. Acaso este hombre podía saber lo que pensaba. Tengo que tener cuidado, pensó.

- Claro que es eso. Pero estoy seguro que al final la prensa lo aceptara.

Habrá mucho escándalo. Todos pensaran que esta relación tiene tiempo, y que yo me valí de eso para subir rápido. Tengo muchos enemigos jefe.

- Todos los tenemos. La envidia forma parte de la humanidad. Pero tienes que enfrentarte. Criticaran, acusaran, se burlaran. Pero pasara.

- Pues no estoy preparada para todo eso. Tampoco creo que ren quiera arriesgarse.

- Por gusto no. Pero si tú le confiesas tus sentimientos…

- Espere. ¡- se levanto del asiento como un resorte.-que yo le confiese…no. ¡Jamás¡ Espere, yo no he dicho que lo amo.

- Uh…- la cabeza de Lory se agrando y se acerco a la chica. Ella no pudo seguir negándolo.

- Admito.- saco una banderita blanca. De pronto sonó el bendito celular. Kyoko pudo respirar. Pero el jefe no apartaba su mirada.- ¿No va a contestar?

- Bien. ¿alo? Wau que milagro, como estas. Bien. No, puedes hablar. – Lory cambio radicalmente su actitud. Kyoko agradecida a quien fuera. Ahora podía fugar del interrogatorio.-Y el motivo de tu regreso. Ok. Nos vemos.

- Ve a descansar kyoko,- le dijo cuando termino su llamada.- y piensa lo que hemos platicado.

- ¿es enserio lo que dijo al director Ogata?

- ¿despedirte? Te tengo un especial cariño, pero si no rindes en el trabajo…

- Es lo justo. Gracias.- sabía que había actuado mal. Que dio a conocer su peor cara frente a sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero era la primera vez que no tenía control de si misma. Eso era estar enamorada, por fin lo comprendía. salio al estacionamiento, era hora de manejar su auto no tenìa ganas de discutir con nadie.

- Ren…-estaba parado junto a su carro. No estaba de humor para soportar sus desplantes.- es mejor pasar de largo.

- No puedes decir hola.

- Creí que no querías escuchar mi voz. Ya que no soportas mi presencia.

- Yo no dije eso.

- No hacia falta. Tus acciones lo dijeron por ti. –siguió el camino a su carro.-Permiso.

- ¿Como te fue?

- Me echaron.- kyoko quiso probarlo.

- ¿Qué?- el semblante de ren endurecio un poco.- El jefe…

- No te alegras, ya no tendrías que soportarme.

- Hablare con él.

- ¿Por qué lo harías?

- Eres una gran actriz…te mereces

- Es suficiente.- kyoko esperaba otra respuesta. Estaba dando la oportunidad que Lory le aconsejo. Pero ren no daba, nunca había dado ningún paso.- Ah…no me despidieron. No tienes que abogar por mí. Tengo 19 años ren, y ya no eres mi sempai.

- ¿Quién soy para ti entonces?- la forma tan delicada y preocupada que se lo dijo. la dejo pensando un rato la respuesta.

- …supongo que eres un hombre.- le dijo como broma.

- No fue eso lo que te pregunte.

- ¿Y yo para ti?

…-silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. Abrió la puerta de su auto. Y se volteo a verlo.- yo seré lo que tu quieres que sea.-arranco su auto, dejando atónito con su respuesta a ren.

¿Había sido eso una declaración? Le estaba dando una oportunidad. Bien, la tomaría, pero antes le daría la lucha a ella. Kyoko tendría también que sentir un poco lo que el probo por haberse enamorado de ella.

- Bien. Kyoko que empiece la fase romance. A mi modo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP**

** 8**

- ¿de verdad trabajas también hoy?

- Si. Tengo una sesión de fotos para un catalogo

- Pero es sábado. – kyoko la miro con aburrimiento.-Sabes lo que es tener vida social ¿verdad?

- ¿Sabes lo que es tener responsabilidad?

- Lo siento por ser tan humana.

- Acaso soy un mutante.- moko la golpeo con el vaso.

- Uhh…somos amigas.

- Ay¡¡¡ te dejo. Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería

- Gracias por preocuparte.

- Estamos en la misma producción. Si te manchas, manchas a todos. Kyoko se callo lentamente por la silla.- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco los trozos de mi corazón.

- Adiós.- su amiga se retiro.

- ¿Puedo servirle en algo más señorita? – ofreció el mozo.

- Un súper helado, con súper chocolate. - Cometer tonterías. ¿Quién cree que soy? Es lindo tener días libres- adoro los fines de semana. No tengo que grabar y puedo escapar de mi representante. Es raro…no he recibido ninguna llamada…upss cierto fingí olvidar el celular.

- Aquí tiene su pedido.

- Gracias. ¡- se quejo, se quito la gorra que sostenía su cabello.- que calor¡ ¿pasa algo? El mozo se quedo mirándola.

- Eh…no…no.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, es que…es Mogami kyoko, la actriz…

- ¿Cómo lo supo?- se paro como un resorte.-Estaba tapada con el…- - no se lo diga a…- muy tarde. Una multitud se acercaba a mí, con terribles armas: Un lápiz y un papel en las manos. Kyaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ . salte las sillas, trepe en los arboles. Pero aun así me seguían. Tengo que pedir ayuda, ¡diablos¡ deje el celular. Odio depender de un aparato, es como depender de un hombre. ¡¡sálvenme¡¡ . alguien me dio un jalón fuerte del brazo. Y entramos en una tienda.

- Tu si sabes divertirte

- ¿Acaso crees que me gustan los maratones? Espera…

- Quieres agradecerme, yo se como

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el gran Reino, la sensación en la música. Y también el que hizo el opening en el drama que estas trabajando.

- Que mala memoria. Gracias.

- Espera. Ya que te salve, no crees que estas en deuda conmigo.

- Quieres propina.

- Que tal una noche juntos.

- No gracias. – puse mi mano frente a él.-Malos ratos, pero no malos gustos. Pídeme otra cosa.

- Un beso

- Cierra los ojos. – así lo hizo.-Ahora cuenta del número 1 hasta el infinito.

- Espera.- la detuvo con el pie.

- No hare nada de esas cosas contigo. ¿acaso eres un acosador?

- No te gustaría ser mi caperucita.

- Ya corrí demasiado. Me habían hablado de ti, pero eres mas raro de lo imagine. Creo que lo único bueno que tienes es tu música, cantas mejor que ese bastardo de sho.

- ¿sho? No sabia que eran amigos

- Jamás ¡yo no podría tener ninguna relación con ese despoja de la humanidad, con esa cucaracha.

- Ohm…me da envidia tanta pasión que hay entre ambos. Que fue lo que te hizo fuwa para que no puedas olvidarlo. – cada vez que hablaba se acercaba mas a ella.-Descuida yo puedo dejarte recuerdos mas profundos, no dormirás nunca pensando en mí.

- Yo no tengo nada con ese, ni menos quiero tenerlo contigo. Apártate acosador.

- Unámonos. Destruyamos juntos a Fuwa Sho.

- No te necesito para nada.

- Entonces…quieres destruirlo.

- …-¿Por qué no puedo responder? Acaso sho no era tema del pasado…

- Por ahora ayúdame a divertirme.- fue lo único que atino a decir la chica.

* * *

- No me digas que viene un resfrió.

- No lo creo. – tomo un pañuelo.-Hablaste ya con la represéntate de ella.

- Agradece la oferta, pero por el momento no esta interesada. Kyoko esta de lleno en su protagónico y en otros contratos.

- Esa vieja se negó. No se lo comunico a ella.

- Ella toma las decisiones referente a su trabajo. Además crees que ha kyoko le gustaría trabajar contigo. Es mejor que no vuelvas a mezclar el trabajo con otros asuntos. Ya no son niños.

- Ya no lo somos…inténtalo de nuevo, pero esta vez ofrece el doble por la participación de kyoko. Si es necesario presiona a la dirección de esa agencia. Me lo deben.

- No te deben nada. Nadie te obligo ni rogo para que participaras. Tú moviste tus influencias para cantar. No ganaste mucho con ese trabajo.

- Hazlo.

- Deja de pelear por tonterías. Enfócate en escribir nuevas canciones. El grupo Beagle esta ganando terreno. Llega al éxito con tus propias canciones. Acaso eso no te rabia.

- Ellos no son rivales, en cualquier momento puedo destrozarlos.

- ¿Quién es digno rival para el gran sho? Kyoko…quizá.

- Ella sigue estando a mi merced. Puedo tratar de escapar pero regreso; y se que fue por mi. El lazo que nos une es indestructible.

- Quizá ese lazo se halla roto. Quizá por la entrada de otro personaje.

- Nadie es rival para mí. Ni en mi trabajo ni en el corazón de kyoko. Te darás cuenta con la visita que le hare.

* * *

- Señor…- lisuka trataba de tranquilizar al hombre que daba vueltas en una silla.

- ¿Donde esta?- dijo con desesperación.- Le dio mi mensaje.

- Su móvil.

- Lo dejo en el apartamento.

- Se ve que no ha cambiado. mi pequeña traviesa.

- No creo que sea para festejar.

- Bueno debo decir que estoy lastimado en el fondo de mi corazón, esperaba que ella me recibiera y me diera un súper abrazo. Que tuviera un cartel en las manos que dijera "Hero".

- No lo habría hecho.- susurro la mujer.

- Pero me quedare a esperarla en el departamento. Lory ordena que lleven mis cosas allá.

- ¿Cómo?- el director lo encaro.

- A caso creíste que mi visita es de cortesía. Vengo a verificar que mi hija este bien, y que mejor forma que convivir con ella.

- No creo que se vea bien…

- El único bien que me interesa es para mis hijos.

- Entonces déjeme poner todo en orden.- lisuka se dio por vencida.

- Recuerde que fue usted quien me aviso sobre el problema que tiene mi hija. Aunque espero que ella me explique.

- Permiso.- la mujer se retiro cansada de luchar con el actor.

- ¿y mi hijo?- pregunto a Lory cuando quedaron solos.

- Creo que pronto te llevaras grandes sorpresas.

- ¿Por que?

- ¿a que viniste exactamente?

- Ayudar a resolver la vida de mis hijos. Sus problemas.

- Pues mataras dos pájaros de un tiro.

- No comprendo.

- Siéntate y espera.

- Me estas desesperado. No me dejes intrigado.

- Yo también puedo hacerlo.

- Muero de ganas de ver a mis retoños. Los llenare de besos.

- No creo que te lo permitan. Eres un peligro para la imagen de esos muchachos.

- ¿y se lleven bien? Ahora que trabajan juntos. Me encantaría que fueran grandes amigos, Kuon le gustaría tener una hermana pequeña. – Lory se ahogaba de la risa.-¿Qué te pasa?

- Quiero estar en primera fila.

* * *

- Gracias, gracias.

-Te lo dije, soy el rey de la perversión.

-Yo prefiero llamarte de la diversión. Da igual, me siento tan liberada, me encanto bailar.

-El baile libera, por medio de los movimientos del cuerpo te transportas.

-Te doy la razón. Es la primera vez que he ido a una disco. La pase genial.

-Lo repetiremos.

- No eres tan malo reino.- le brindo una sonrisa.

- Quieres conocerme más íntimamente.- trato de acorralarla.

- No.- empujo con sus manos.

- Puedo acom…

- No. –no le permitió continuar.-Buenas noches.

Para hacer mi primera salida, fue muy divertida. En verdad necesitaba este respiro, volver ha sentir una jovencita. Pero me siento extraña…Salí con un acosador. Debo hacerme un lavado de cerebro.- con estos pensamientos llego hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

- Ahora a descansar.- abrió y de pronto sintió un fuerte apretón.-quien…

- Que feliz me hace verte.

- Kuu...- la chica se kedo en chock

- Papá.-le corrigió.-te ordene que me llamaras así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a arreglar tu vida.

continuara.....


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9**

A pasado mucho tiempo, y aunque sea un corto capitulo, espero que lo acepten en fotma de disculpa por tanto hacerles esperar. Por ahora mi amigo (la imaginación) se me ha extraviado, espero pronto encomtrarlo. Paciencia.

* * *

Kyoko se levanto temprano para tener tiempo de prepara su desayuno a Kuu. Estaba contenta de tenerlo cerca. Siempre se sentía segura y dentro de si, sentía que formaba parte de una familia. Pero, no dejaba de preocuparse. si Kuu empezaba a sospechar de sus sentimientos. El no era nada tonto…tendría que dar su mejor actuación.

¡Buenos días! – saludo con entusiasmo el actor.

Para ti también otosa. –le devolvió la sonrisa.-Espero que te guste. – le enseño el desayuno que estaba dispuesto en la mesa.

Que delicia.- sus ojitos empezaron a brillar.- todo esto esta lleno de amor, y solo para mi. – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.-Debo tomar fotos.

¿A la comida?- lo miro asustada por su encanto.

Julia me envidiara.- kyoko se sentó e invito que el también lo hiciera.

Sentémonos.

¿Qué problema tienes?

Tan rápido. – de pronto Kuu se había puesto serio.-lisuka exagero las cosas. – trato de justificarse.- Era solo uno de esos días…

¿Ya estas bien? Su tono era de preocupación.

Si, puedes estar tranquilo. No debes descuidar tus asuntos por mi causa.

Quieres que me valla.-dijo con un puchero.

Eh…no.- agito rápidamente con sus manos. Su padre era muy susceptible.- Estoy feliz de verte otosa. Feliz en verdad.

Extrañaba mucho a mi pequeña.- salto de su asiento para abrazarla.- Pasearemos mucho.

Yo trabajo.

Es cierto. – volvió a su pose de padre responsable.- ¿Cómo te llevas con todo el elenco?

Bien. Es un gran equipo.

Supe que la estrella de Japón trabaja contigo. ¿son pareja?

¡que!.-ella dio un grito.-claro que no.

Uh…escuche que era tu compañero en la historia, habré sido mal informado.

Ahh…-poco a poco sintió que su corazón volvió a su lugar.

¿Qué fue eso?- la miro extrañado por su actitud.

Si somos compañeros.

¿Cómo es tu relación con él?- kyoko se puso completamente roja, y Kuu, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para comprender su actitud.

No lo preguntes así. –trato de serenarse. -Nos llevamos bien, el trato es normal.

Deberían ser amigos, el fue tu sempai, ¿no?

El tiempo ha pasado, eso hace que las cosas se enfríen.-comento una triste kyoko.

¿te trata mal?

A cada quien le dan lo que merece

¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? Kuu por primera vez no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Un histérico Yahiro ingreso presuroso al camerino de Ren. Este estaba tratando de concentrarse en sus líneas para la siguiente toma.

¡Ren!

Por que gritas yahiro.

No adivinaras quien esta en Japón.

No tengo ganas para tus adivinanzas.- ren no estaba de buen humor. Hizo la intención de levantarse.

Espera. – lo detuvo.- Kuu

¿Qué? Se quedo estático por unos segundos.

Kuu, la gran leyenda japonesa llego, y lo mas importante. No te imaginas donde se esta quedando.

¿acertijos? – lo miro mas molesto.

Esta en el departamento de kyoko. Es increíble. Vive con ella.

Eso no es posible.- se alejo un poco de su manager. Estaba desconcertado. Porque ese hombre se metía siempre en sus asuntos.

Ayer lo supe por medio de maría. recuerdas que ellos dos estuvieron conviviendo cuando el la toma como su alumna.

No creo que sea por el mismo motivo.

Claro que no, kyoko es una excelente actriz, no necesita clases. – seguía elogiando a la chica, pero de pronto vio como Ren tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la salida.- Oye estoy hablando…

Saldré a caminar un poco.

Tenemos grabación en la tarde…

No me pases a buscar. Iré de frente al foro.

¿caminar? – rio por lo bajo yahiro.-Que malo es este muchacho para mentir. Podría a ver dicho voy a manejar un rato, pero caminar….jajaja.- su celular empezó a sonar. Señor. El acaba de salir, pero estará en el foro, también tiene una entrevista mas tarde. ¿Eh? Perdón pero lo entrevistara solo. Nadie me aviso…bien.

Entre el jefe y Kuu van a terminar con la poca paciencia de ren.

* * *

Reino por que estas con esa cara de ¿dracula sonriente?

Ayer llegaste muy tarde. Vamos, ¿con quien estabas?

Con la dueña de mis bajos instintos.

Ahh

¿esa criatura existe?

¿Como sabes que es menor?

Tus victimas siempre son jovencitas. Pero que digas que es dueña de algo tuyo, si es serio.

No me atrevo a decirlo, pero es posible que nuestro reino este…

No te atrevas a decir esa blasfemia.

Déjense de tonterías. Nuestro espía, informa que Fuwa lo tiene encerrado junto con su equipo de música grabando su nueva canción.

toma en serio nuestra copia.

Empecemos a componer entonces.

¿Qué? – gritaron sus compañeros.

¿Esto no era solo por molestarlo? Le pregunto a reino

Si ya nos metimos, ¿por que dejarlo? Sigamos y aplastémoslo.

Siento mucha inspiración, reino.

De pronto alguien entro al salón.

Veo que los insectos ya están rondando, debemos pedir desinfectante. – comento Fuwa Sho, mirando directamente a Reino

No gracias. No usamos la misma loción.

Te doy la mala noticia que ya no podrás copiar mis canciones espectaculares. Creo que será el fin de tu pequeña banda. Retírate de mi camino.

¿Cómo hacerlo, teniendo por fan a la mujer más especial de este mundo?

¡Ja! Debe ser una tonta para admirarte. De donde la sacaste, de un mercado.

De la industria de entretenimiento Love me. Y anoche llegamos juntos al paraíso del placer.

¿de quien hablas maldito?

De mi mujer…Kyoko chan.

¡que!

Te ves raro, sho. ¿la conoces? Parece que sí. Verdad que es toda una diosa.

¡Mientes!

Pregúntale como se divertía en mis brazos.


End file.
